Team Switch
by VK Paraguay
Summary: Read and Review, please. Set after WISC. Ryan Wolfe meets a friend from the past, she convinces him to join a little course made by the BAU. After two years, he decides is time to change to another team.
1. About the story

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own CSI Miami or Criminal Minds… All characters that AREN'T from any show belong to me though.

WARNING: There could be slash in later chapters so, if you don't like, don't read.

Spoilers: Slightly mentions of Nailed, WISC, Seeing Red, Out of Time, They All Fall Down, Fallen, Blown Away, Habeas Corpse.

Note: This starts a month or so after WISC and two weeks before Seeing Red/Out of Time.

About this story:

First of all, I have an ongoing story where Ryan Wolfe makes a guest star appearance and he is a profiler.

And that idea of "profiler" came when I read the fanfics "Under my skin", "Food Labs" and "Never Looking Back" which are CSI Miami/Criminal Minds crossovers… "Never Looking Back" was one that really left me the wish of Ryan Wolfe working as a profiler, so I thought on the FBI adding in three or four most populed cities (Miami being one) another team similar to the BAU (Behavioral Analyst Unit) and doing a course where they could be trained in profiling.

Ryan met there his actual coworkers (on the story) and he met his actual girlfriend. And before you freak out reading this, Ryan's girlfriend is a transgendered OC I created :)

There would be slightly mentions of characters from my own story.

Last, but not least… I am NOT native english speaker and I don't know who would help me keeping this in correct writting so for now, all mistakes are mine…

Thanks! VK Paraguay is out :P


	2. Hello

**DISCLAIMER:** Remember that CSI Miami, Ryan Wolfe and Criminal Minds, David Rossi and Spencer Reid does NOT belong to me. For now, only Erin and Jim.

 **A/N:** Slight mention of WISC.

"Today was a long day…" Ryan Wolfe muttered as he made his way towards the parking lot. His coworkers still resented him for hiding evidence, and he was really tired of it _*But… could you blame them?*_ an inner voice asked, Ryan sighed defeated while still walking to his car. Then, out of nowhere someone called his name.

"RYAN! WAIT!" Ryan turned around confused, then he saw a woman running towards him and was surprised to hear that woman calling for him.

"Hello ma'am, do I know you?" Ryan asked when the woman reached him and she stared at him confused, raising a eyebrow. Ryan eyed her for a few seconds when something clicked "Wait a minute… Luke? Or how should I call you now?" Ryan asked stupidly.

"Name is Erin Olivera right now." The woman said smiling from ear to ear "How are you doing?" She asked.

"Bad." He answered with no hesitation.

"Wait, what? Why?" She asked confused.

"Maybe, my coworkers hate me would be a good reason." He sighed. She looked thoughtfully for a second and suddenly she came up with something.

"Hey, look I know you are practically fantastic enough to see every single detail, and you could be a great profiler." She said smiling.

"Profiler? Like the BAU?" He asked raising a eyebrow.

"Yeah, they are doing a course of 'Profiling behaviors' this month, it starts tomorrow I think… You could join and see if you like it." She explained, her smile never leaving her face.

"But, I have to work on dayshift." He said sadly.

"Don't worry, they are in the morning and afternoon. On the afternoon they start at 6 pm and finish maybe at 9 or half past 9." She said more thoughtfully this time. Ryan thought about it for a moment, and he nodded "Good! Tomorrow we are going. I will text you the address when I reach my apartment. See you soon!" She exclaimed happily and waved her hand leaving him.

"See you soon." He wave back "I hope it makes me forget of some people that I wanna forget right now." He muttered while climbing on his car.

 **Next Day**

Ryan sighed as he finished his report and left the Trace lab in search of his boss _*I hope this course helps me a little.*_ he thought _*I remember doing a little online researches about 'profiling behavior' but never actually concrete than this course.*_ he added on his mind. After finding his boss and giving him the report, he quickly made his way to the locker room. Grabbing his bag, he made it to his car in record time without bumping into anyone and to his relief, not bumping into certain cuban and sourthern girl.

He climbed on his car and quickly exited the parking lot, travelling to his house. Arriving, he got out and headed for the bathroom to a well deserved shower. After scrubbing, scrubbing and scrubbing, he finished the shower and put on some clean clothes: a light grey jacket, a light purple shirt along with a darker purple tie and some light grey pants.

After putting his shoes, he went back to his car, after checking his house twice confirming that everything was perfect, he climbed in and headed to the course.

After 10 minutes of driving, he reached his destination and got out of his car. There, on the entrance, Erin was waiting for him.

"Glad you came!" She exclaimed jumping happily. He got closer and hugged her "Ready to join the course?" She asked smiling.

"Sure. Where do I need to pay for it?" He asked when she let go of him.

"Follow me." She grinned and guided him to a desk. He paid and entered the course. Sitting on the first lines, he and Erin waited for the course to start.

Some minutes passed and two men entered the room looking well dressed, one has a brown hair in shoulder's length, younger than him that's sure, the other one was older, with beard and some white hair mixed with his black hair. They stood in front of everyone using the lectern of each side of the presentation, they waited for a few seconds until the class was silent and they started speaking.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm David Rossi from the Behavioral Analyst Unit, and he is Doctor Spencer Reid." The older man presented himself and the young man next to him. They started talking about the BAU, about profiling, its importance and so on.

In fact, the course was 3 hours long and they set the next class to the next day; while the other people present in the course was leaving, Ryan and Erin approached the Dr. Spencer Reid to greet him.

"Dr. Reid?" Ryan said and the mentioned turned around to look at them.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" He asked and started eyeing Ryan because he noticed something peculiar about him.

"My name is Ryan Wolfe, I just wanted to greet you. I've been heard about you and let me tell you that it was an honour to be on your class today." Ryan said smiling, while Erin rolled her eyes at him.

"Really? Good, I am glad." Spencer answered smiling slightly but then it turned into a slight frown "Are you okay? You seem pretty tired and a little pale." He said after he eyed him enough to find a few things.

"Me? Maybe… I was working a lot and sometimes I don't sleep enough." Ryan commented.

"And you are troubled by something." Spencer said more to himself than to Ryan.

"A little." He admitted.

"Mmm… maybe we can talk a little more tomorrow." Spencer said looking at his watch "Tomorrow at lunchtime?" He asked. Ryan turned slightly to Erin, who smiled and clapped her hands nodding happily, making him turn again to Spencer and with a big smile nodding too. Spencer smiled more and said his goodbyes to catch up with Rossi who was a few meters away waiting for him.

Ryan and Erin walked back to Erin's car "That was awesome!" Erin cheered.

"That's right, I really loved this course. You were right, maybe I should come here the next times." Ryan said chuckling.

"Yep and you, little boy, are going to explain why in the world you let yourself being crushed like an ant by your coworkers." Erin demanded frowning on the last words. Ryan was stunned _*How did she figure it out?*_ he thought.

"I don't-"

"Don't play dumb nor try to get away from this." Erin pointed her finger at his face "I have my ways to know my best friends life and you, are being excluded only because a big SOB kidnapped you godson AND forced you to do something that maybe you would have never do in your damn life." She exclaimed "And that boss that you have, isn't he aware that you have a name before your last name?" She asked eyes narrowed.

"First, you are creeping me out." He commented "Second, I will tell you if you tell me how did you found out all of that." His eyes suddenly widened when he saw someone familiar coming to his way "Third… I am having a panic attack, bye." He literally fled and in seconds he was on his car, already getting out from the parking lot.

"What was that?" Erin asked to herself, crossing her arms after she saw Ryan's car fleeing from the place, the person got close to her. It was a man with black hair and caucasian, he had a little tattoo on his left arm and gloves without fingers.

"What happened to him?" The man asked.

"He freaked out when he saw you." Erin answered while still looking the way where Ryan went.

"I'm that scary now?" He asked.

"Nah." She replied shrugging "Just, it was a surprise seeing you here… By the way, what are you doing here?" She asked raising a eyebrow.

"I wanted to visit a friend who works on Patrol and he told me that Ryan would be here so I wanted to pass by." He replied sighing, looking at the floor.

"He still is heartbroken, Jim." She murmured this time staring at him.

"Yeah, can't really blame him." He said sadly.

TBC…

 **A/N:** OMG, my first fanfic related on CSI Miami as well in Criminal Minds LoL XD

Any mistake is mine because I am not native english speaker.


	3. Not for you

**Disclaimer:**

See the first chapter.

 **A/N:** This happens the next day from the last chapter and the ending scenes a few hours after Eric woke up (Out of Time and some mentions of Seeing Red). There would be a slight mention of WISC.

 **= Next Day =**

Ryan Wolfe finished great part of his current case and just in time to go to the meeting between him and Dr. Reid. He left the lab in lunchtime and drove headed to a restaurant where Erin and Dr. Reid were waiting for him.

He parked his car, got out and in fast pace he made to their table.

"Oh, just in time." Erin said smiling "We arrived a minute ago." She commented.

"Technically, 90 seconds, I mean 1 minute and 30 seconds." Spencer corrected.

"I just met your lost twin." She said looking at Ryan and slightly signalling Spencer "What are you doing there standing? Sit down." She said impatiently showing a chair in the middle of them both. Ryan obeyed and sat down, the waiter came and they ordered their food. When he left, they started talking.

"Okay, I can see that you are troubled about something. Can it be something work related?" Spencer said eyeing him again.

"Well… Part of it." Ryan replied looking at the table, and Erin coughed showing a face of 'you are lying' "What? It is part of it. The other part is the arrangement of this table." He defended himself glaring at the ornament. Erin moved the middle ornament slightly until Ryan smiled satisfied.

"Are you OCD?" Spencer asked amused by the interaction.

"Slightly." Erin coughed again "Slightly before, since this thing with my coworkers it is like I am having a breakdown and it is turning into medium severe." Ryan replied sadly.

"Make him confess." Erin said looking at Spencer and smirking.

"What?" Ryan exclaimed confused.

"She means that I should profile you." Spencer explained.

"You seriously want to know about that?" Ryan said annoyed looking at Erin.

"Actually, Erin is training to be a FBI agent and now she is on the course of 'Profiling Behaviors' because we are planning in opening another division of the BAU in four most populated cities." Spencer explained. Ryan made a sound of amusement.

"So, that explains how you got info about what happened to me." He said with his eyebrows near his hairline.

"Yeah." She said proudly "Now. Make him confess." She demanded looking back at Spencer.

"I am hard to read." Ryan smirked.

"Actually, no. You are pretty easy." Spencer commented "You had a rocky start in your actual job, so you feel like you should not have connection with them outside the work. I see that you are feeling that you could not trust your coworkers." He said sternly.

"Okay…" Ryan said a little shocked "What more?" He challenged.

"Erin told me that you were kidnapped, and that mixed with the fact that you don't trust your coworkers, it made the feeling of 'stay away from them' bigger. I notice this looking at your posture when I mention them… You wanna explode of rage." Spencer continued pointing at Ryan's neck "I can say that you were torture too. That part, Erin didn't told me." He said fixing his stare at Ryan's eyes "And now you are frozen." He finished smiling. Ryan stared, eyes wide, shocked and his jaw dropped. Erin seemed to be pleased because she smiled proudly, while the waiter came back with their foods.

Ryan ate in low motion, still unable to think coherently at what just happened.

"Hello, reality calling Ryan." Erin waved her hand in front of him, causing him to snap from his thoughts.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"No problem, some people gets a little shocked when they are heard what is troubling them." Spencer said kindly "Let me guess… You lost your trust in your coworkers when this kidnapping happened." He added.

"Yeah, a little." Ryan confessed quietly.

"You feel used as well… you lost your trust before." Spencer said softly.

"A little during my times in patrol, but it wasn't like now." Ryan murmured.

"Can it be… that your boss betrayed you somehow? Or was it a coworker?" Spencer asked.

"Not my boss… My coworkerS." He answered making the plural more evident. Erin sighed, suddenly looking sadly.

"You should leave them." Erin muttered angrily. Ryan raised an eyebrow "Come on, if you leave them, there is a high possibility of them doing a party for that. I will not be surprised if they did it when you were fired." She added furiously. Ryan sighed.

 **=** **Two weeks later**

Ryan was walking around the hospital, Delko woke up and he was still with Duquesne and Caine, while he was outside _*Obviously, I am not from the team…*_ he thought, but continued waiting. Then he remembered something and went to the reception desk, there was a nurse writing down some info about a patient.

"Excuse me, miss. I am Ryan Wolfe, is the patient Luke Ortigoza here?" He asked softly.

"Wait a moment sir." The nurse said kindly, tapping fastly on her computer then looking back at him "He is on the room 283, on the elevator, floor two and to the left side." She explained smiling.

"Thank you." He said. Ryan headed for the elevator, pressed the button and waited… Until the elevator stopped on his floor, he climbed in and pressed the 2nd floor button.

When the elevator stopped, he got out and turning to the left, he quickly half walked half jogged to the room. He reached his friend's room and knocked the door.

"Come in." Erin's voice said, he opened the door and peeked his head a little. Erin smiled when she saw him and made a signal to enter, which he did.

"Hey." He said closing the door, grabbed a chair and sat next to her bed.

"What made you visit me?" Erin asked.

"One of my coworkwers is here." He replied sighing "A day ago we had a case, and during a shootout with some russians criminals, he drove his father out of there and accidentally, another coworker shot him. He drove like an hour maybe and ended on the Everglades." He added.

"And?" Erin said staring him.

"He disappeared for four or five hours. We searched him and found him near a route, unconscious and had pretty bad bruises and lascerations." He commented.

"So, they searched him right away when he was disappeared but they never searched you." Erin accused angrily.

"I told you why they never searched me." Ryan tried to defend their coworkers.

"Ha ha. Yeah, you appear the next day, hurting like I can't wonder how, without a tooth, with a cut on your lip and a clear mark of strangulation…" Erin said using her fingers to quote each point "And they didn't care a fuck?" She asked angered "What kind of people are they? Officers of law or officers helping criminals?" She accused.

"Erin!" Ryan exclaimed wide eyed "Don't say those things." He said quietly.

"Sorry, that's my point of view." She said moving her hand in front of her and turning slightly her head to the left, closing her eyes. Ryan sighed defeated.

Meanwhile, outside of the room there was a figure listening, then suddenly they turned around and left.

TBC…

 **A/N:** Done until part 2… now wait me for the next chapter and please tell me what do you think! Bye :)


	4. Not a big deal

**Disclaimer:**

See first chapter.

 **A/N:** This happens somewhere on Season 8, after Bad Seed but there is no mention of it. There is now a training course for the BAU team division in Miami.

"Hey Ryan." Erin said when she saw him alone in a cafe restaurant, she approached him and sat in front of him.

"Hey Erin. How was your training?" Ryan asked. After the course, various men and women subscribed on the training lessons made by the BAU members, Erin tried to convince Ryan to join the training, but he denied. He, however, accepted to continue learning about Behavioral Analysis.

"Heavy. Today we were given dramatization, where we use our knowledge of behaviors to try to persuade the 'UnSub' of killing their victims." Erin said tiredly "I failed in two of six." She added.

"Well, is not that bad. There could be someone who made a little less points." Ryan said.

"You say that because you are not in there, you just listen to me." Erin said eyes narrowed, causing Ryan to grin. Then, something caught her eyes and she looked a little above Ryan's right shoulder, she noticed two men watching them in amusement, one was caucasian with dark brown hair and the other taller dark skinned, with huge complex… Then they started walking towards them.

"Do you know them?" Erin asked.

"Who?" Ryan asked.

"Hello." The taller one said "Who is your friend, Wolfe?" He asked.

"Oh. Them. Erin, they are Walter Simmons and Jesse Cardoza. Walter, Jesse, she is Erin Olivera." Ryan presented each other.

"Hello." Erin waved at the same time that the other two waved.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"We were going to practice basketball." Jesse said "And then we noticed you with her and decided to say hi." He added.

"And we noticed her FBI badge." Walter said pointing at her badge on her jacket.

"Oh, I am a old friend of Ryan. We meet when he started Patrol, I moved to San Francisco, then I decided to be FBI agent after there were some cyber attacks in there. My cousin was victim of that." She said sadly.

"What happened?" Jesse asked softly.

"Some SOB hacked all his accounts and published the most humilliating videos and photos, everyone made hate comments and he was attacked once. He ended in coma for two months." She said with little tears. In that moment, Jesse and Walter were sitting next to Ryan and Erin.

"Did they catch him or her?" Walter asked looking at her with empathy.

"Yes, but three years after. My cousin's life was already ruined by then." She answered wiping some tears. Ryan grabbed her hand and squeezed it, and she squeezed back smiling.

"I'm sorry." Jesse said in a comforting tone.

"Don't worry." She reassured him.

 **= A week later =**

Erin decided it was time to visit Ryan on his work, even if she hates it. She entered the building and searched for the reception.

"Excuse me, ma'am." An officer said, Erin turned to look at her "Are you searching for someone?" She asked.

"Yeah, I wanna see CSI Wolfe." Erin replied.

"Wait a second, I will give you a visitor badge and then you need to go to the second floor through the elevator." The officer said kindly, she searched for something, after a few seconds she gave Erin a visitor badge. Erin headed for the elevator, waited and stepped in when it arrived.

She tapped her foot patiently on the elevator's floor until it reached the 2nd floor and the doors opened. She stepped out, scanning the place *Where is he, where is he…* she thought until she catched the reception desk. She approached it and spoke to the officer.

"Excuse me. My name is Erin Olivera, I am searching for Ryan Wolfe." She said.

"Okay, ma'am. Wait a sec." He said and left the desk for a moment. Erin didn't noticed that someone was there until that person spoke.

"Ma'am." The person said, causing Erin to turn slightly, inmediatly, she recognized the woman in front of her "Why do you want to see Ryan Wolfe?" The woman said.

"Why do you wanna know?" Erin said narrowing her eyes, angrily.

"Do you know me?" She asked.

"Of course, Miss Mole BoaVista." Erin said glaring furiously.

"Oh. He told you about me." BoaVista said surprised.

"No. Actually, I am FBI agent and there are some rumours about you." Erin commented still glaring.

"Hey Erin." Ryan said as soon as he approached the ladies "What's up?" He said not noticing the tension between the both women.

"Dr. Reid and Miss Jareau want a meeting, and some of the participants are allowed to come." Erin said ignoring completely the woman next to her.

"How much time do we have?" He asked.

"Maybe an hour or so." She said.

"Okay. We can go." He said happily, then ran to the locker room and came back in record time "I finished everything and I was doing nothing, so let's go." Ryan exclaimed. Both got out of the lab and headed for the parking lot.

"The meeting is in the same place that the course used." Erin announced while opening the door of her car.

"Got it." Ryan shouted climbing on his car. They both left the parking lot and headed straight to the meeting place.

Once they arrived, the got out and headed for the entrance. Luckily, they arrived in time.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen." A blonde woman said "We wanted you to come here because now we have started the construction of the building for the new BAU division here in Miami. After you all finish your training, you will start working on the finished building with some federal agents to guide you; any of us could appear and help you as well. Remember that mainly, you will analyze the behavior of the suspects to catch them. They are criminals who have a certain behavior, attacking their victims in a especific way and having a M.O. that can send or not a message." She announced and everyone clapped happily.

"That's awesome." Erin whispered on Ryan's ear.

"I know." Ryan whispered happily.

"In other news, we will…" J.J. continued explaining while the people and soon-to-be federal agents listened expectantly.

 **= A month later = (Two weeks after the events of "Delko for the Defense")**

"How is that?" Jim asked "When you worked for the defense they nearly cut your head off but if he does it, it's everything alright?" He said widening his eyes.

"I think so I don't know really…" Ryan said eating his sandwich.

"See? Jim thinks the same thing that I do. They threat you bad for a single mistake, but if someone else does it, is perfect. I mean…" Erin exclaimed exasperated.

"It's not big deal." Ryan said.

"And you defend those idiots?" Jim said shocked "You know what? They are some f*ing bastards that brainwashed you." Jim said angrily and looking at the right window, Ryan tried to hit him but Jim was faster and grabbed his hand "I am telling you, those are the biggest SOB, bastards, 'We are better than anyone' idiots." He exclaimed making Ryan trying again to hit him but unsuccesfully because Jim was stronger than him. Erin started chuckling, then it became a giggle.

"Don't do it." Ryan said "Don't do it. Erin, don't do it... Don't you dare, don't laugh… Erin, Erin… I am telling you, don't do it." He repeated until Erin couldn't hold it anymore and dropped her head on the table, bursting in a maniac laugh "I told you to don't do it." Ryan said exasperated and sighing in defeat. By then, Jim dropped Ryan's hand.

"Okay, to a more important thing." Jim said seriously "In three weeks, we are going to get the certificate of finishing the first phase of training. And we start the last three phases in a month or so since the day when they give us the certificate." He announced.

"Cool. Ryan, join us." Erin said smiling.

"I can't." He said sadly. Erin sighed annoyed and pretty angry.

 **= Six months later = (Sometime after L.A.)**

"R-Y-A-N." Erin said while walking around Ryan's chair on the park.

"Erin. What's up that you are so happy?" Ryan said smiling.

"In a week." She replied.

"In a week what?" He asked.

"Guess what, guess what." She started jumping happily.

"You are getting married." He said and she glared at him "Emmm, you are getting a new pair of shiny dresses." He added and she shook her head "Related to work?" She nodded "The new building will be ready." He exclaimed and she nodded smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes! Yes!" Erin said clapping her hands "We are having some FBI agents as our babysitter momentarily until we can do it on our own." She explained "And Miss Prentiss will come to help us a little with the organization." She clapped her hands jumping a little.

"Sounds good." He smiled. Ryan noticed someone coming their way and inmediatly, he started to walk out of the park in a quick pacing, Erin close behind.

Obviously, the person noticed them and it was obvious that those were running away from them. The person sighed.

TBC…

 **A/N:** Okay, a little explanation. That conversation that supposed to be happing after "Delko for the Defense" is a little point of view that I got when I saw this episode and the one where Ryan worked for the defense. I would have thought that this situation with BoaVista was the reason, but in MY POINT OF VIEW, she could have easily called saying that she will really late or changed the day; no matter if Ryan said "It wasn't easy to find this teacher".

Okay, I'll stop rambling… :D See you on the next chapter! And tell me what you think :)


	5. Bye old team

**A/N:** This chapter includes the mention of All Fall Down/Fallen, Blown Away and finishes with Habeas Corpse. It shows events ocurring between Season 9 and Season 10, finishing with the last episode and giving the start of Ryan joining the BAU team division in Miami.

 **= Some months after the last chapter = (Two days after the events of "All Fall Down/Fallen")**

Ryan Wolfe walked the halls of the hospital, reaching the reception desk.

"Hello miss, is Luke Ortigoza here?" He asked as soon as he stood in front of the nurse.

"Yes, wait a moment." She said, typing something and looking back at him "He is in the room 325 on third floor." She replied.

"Thanks." He said heading straight to the third floor taking stairs instead of the elevator. He reached his destin and knocked the door.

"Come in." Erin's voice said, Ryan entered the room saying 'Hi' very softly "How have you been? I heard that Jesse was killed, have you found the killer?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, it was a psychopath which had fun torturing his victims." Ryan answered showing anger in his voice.

"Where did they buried him?" She asked softly.

"In Los Angeles." He replied, Erin smiled softly hugging him a little.

"Everything is going to be fine." She said in a comforting tone.

 **= A year later = (Two months after Blown Away)**

Ryan was in his home alone, chit-chatting through Skype with his best friend.

"Hey Tim, how is Jordan?" He asked.

"He is fine for now. A little shaken up but he will do okay." The person on the other side said "How are you? Dr. Reid told me that a Tornado F2 turned you in a flying human for a second." He joked.

"Yeah, yeah… Some patrol officers called me Dorothy." He said chuckling.

"Dorothy? And that Walter was with you?" Tim asked.

"Yes." Ryan answered smiling.

"I bet you called him Toto." Tim said giggling.

"Yeah." He chuckled at the memory "Actually, if it wasn't for him, I would have flied far far away from there. Thanks to the christmas lights that he gave me, I got stuck in a pipe that didn't make me go that far." He said smiling softly.

"I am glad that you are okay. But wait for Jordan, Ry-Ry and Jonathan to make fun of you." Tim warned jokingly

"Oh, don't remind me. I can hear their jokes already." Ryan rolled his eyes, Tim laughed.

"Are you still working with… ehemmm… emmm…" Tim asked coughing in the middle.

"Yes." He answered turning suddenly serious.

"Oh come on, even Selene wants you to get out of there. And Selene wanting something is seriously." Tim pleaded.

"Mmm…" Ryan smirked "Lorito Oga. (Dominated)" he said.

"No, I am not." Tim said, and Ryan's smirk turned into a big grin "You know what? I hate you." He said.

"You love me." Ryan said.

"You are my second little brother, of course I love you." Tim commented and Ryan laughed.

 **= Seven months later = (Two months before Habeas Corpse)**

"He seems suspicious for me." Erin said glaring at Josh Avery, while she was on the gym with another friend of hers.

"May I ask why?" The girl said.

"Rayna, he suddenly gets attached of one detective, who coincidentally works in Crime Lab, coincidentally in the dayshift." She replied.

"Come on, don't you think that he..." Her friend stopped mid sentence "Do you really think that he is trying to set up a trap on the Crime Lab?" She asked wide eyed.

"Of course. What more?" Erin said looking at her friend.

"Erin… Be careful on what you accuse. What if you are wrong?" Rayna said worried.

"Let's confirm that." Erin smirked.

"You are going to ask Annie to investigate him?" She asked frowing.

"What do you eat that you can guess?" Erin said smiling, Rayna rolled her eyes.

 **= Two months later = (Two days after Habeas Corpse)**

"I told you, I told you." Erin repeated.

"I know, I know." Ryan said "But you know I couldn't just tell that to Horatio from one day to another without solid evidence." He said sighing and sitting in his couch.

"Well, now that you discovered that he compromised your cases and he is dead, you have no problem. She is in jail by the way too." Erin said sitting by his side.

"I know, but now we are a little short and until we get a new one…" Ryan said and Erin growled.

 **= Two months later =**

"I hate him!" Ryan exclaimed as soon as he entered his house.

"Who you hate?!" Erin shouted from the kitchen.

"Julian Owens." He said leaving his keys on the table next to the door.

"What did he do now?" Erin asked appearing on the living room with a bowl of fruit salad "Want some?" She questioned.

"Yes, a vase." He answered, while Erin went back to the kitchen "He told me and I quote 'I know who your friend is, if you dare to mess with me, someone could spread on the lab that you are a FBI mole and faggot. Your friend could be injured as well.' That's what he told me exactly and I wanna punch him." He exclaimed anger clear on his voice.

"Leave them!" Erin yelled.

"I will do it!" Ryan shouted back.

"And don't you da- wait!" Erin left the bowl on the kitchen table and ran to the living room "What did you say?" She asked shocked.

"I will quit." He replied. Erin did nothing for a few seconds and then suddenly she smiled from ear to ear hugging Ryan with a lot of strenght.

"Oh my, oh my, OMG! I love you more than before!" She said letting him go and jumping, clapping her hands really happy "For that, you will get two vases of fruit salad." She said hands on her hips, smiling. Ryan laughed.

 **= The Next Day =**

Ryan was on Caine's office, he gave him his resignation papers and he was ready to give his badge and gun.

"Mr. Wolfe… May I ask, why are you leaving us?" Caine asked fixing his gaze at his soon-to-be ex employee.

"I don't wanna work anymore in this team because I am not a part of this team and maybe I will never be and I am tired of everything and goodbye." Ryan answered dropping his badge and gun on the desk and leaving quickly the office. He practically ran from the building and got inside of his car, he turned it on and left the parking lot, all the time a strange figure watching him intently.

 **= An hour later =**

Ryan arrived the new building of BAU team Division in Miami, he turned off his car, got out and headed for the entrance.

Entering, he quickly went for the reception desk.

"Excuse me, is the Agent Gary Johansson here?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I will give a you visitor badge and you'll found him on the second floor, in your right, the third door." The receptionist said giving him the visitor badge.

"Thank you." He said kindly. While going upstairs, his phone buzzed; he took it out and looked at the caller "Walter." He read, he sighed "I have no heart yet to tell him. Maybe I'll text him." He murmured, pressing the 'cancel' button and stopped for a second to write 'When you finish your shift, see me on my house. ONLY you.' He texted and sent; he continued going upstairs, and his phone buzzed again but he paid no attention until he reached the second floor. He took out again his phone, and had a missed call from 'BoaVista', then it appeared a new caller that said 'Duquesne', he pressed 'Cancel' again and walked firmly to Agent Johansson's office. He knocked the door once he got there and waited for the "Come in". He entered the office and a caucasian man with dark brown hair looked at him, fixing his blue eyes at him.

"Hello. Ryan Wolfe, right?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Ryan answered.

"Please, take a sit." Johansson said signalling a chair "I remember you on the course, you were with Erin Olivera." He commented at the same time that Ryan sat in front of him.

"That's right sir." Ryan said.

"Please, call me Gary." He said smiling.

"Will you call me Ryan?" He asked raising an eyebrow and doing a half smile.

"Of course." Gary answered half chuckling "Alright." He turned serious "I'll give you the papers and I'll ask Erin or Jim to show you the building meanwhile so you start tomorrow. You'll do a training about profiling, Dr. Reid and Agent Rossi told me about you helping in a case nine months ago, using what you learned in the course made two and half years ago, so it will not be hard for you to do this." Gary said smiling softly.

"Of course, I'll do whatever is needed." Ryan assured.

"Good, you start tomorrow but you cannot profile yet. You will assist for now our technician analyst Annabella Stella Watson." Gary said.

"Alright sir. I mean, Gary." He corrected himself when Gary gave him a look. Gary nodded and smiled gently.

TBC…

 **A/N:** Okay, I made a super speed writing in this… You can see random writings that maybe doesn't make sense but the point was that Ryan changed from CSI to a FBI BAU division.

The way that Ryan snapped at Horatio is something that crossed my mind for a while now since he isn't anymore his subordinate and I got a little based on some writings were Ryan said 'I was never part of this team'. I hope my inspiration doesn't die in the next chapters xD


	6. Out with the old, in with the new

**A/N:** Showing around and first day of work of Ryan Wolfe.

 **= Still the same day as the last chapter =**

Erin was walking on the second floor, when she noticed Ryan and Gary leaving the office, she smiled and ran towards them. She quickly reached them, and Ryan turned to look at her, smiling at the same time that Gary turned around as well.

"Hey, Erin." Gary said smiling "You probably already know that Ryan will be our new teammember." He commented.

"Yes I know." Erin replied.

"So, maybe you could show him around." He said.

"Of course, follow me." Erin said grabbing Ryan's hand and quickly leaving, Gary just chuckled and went back to his office.

 **= Meanwhile, showing around =**

They arrive a glass room with some blinds that you could close and open at your own wish, the door had a plaque in bronze that said 'Break Room'. They entered and in the middle was a circular table, brown with a little ornament in the middle; surrounded by chairs from the same color. On the left side there was: far from the door a refrigerator, next to it a microwave and next to it a coffe machine. On the right side there was: various types of coffee, tea cups, a fruit bowl and a vendine machine.

"Here we are in the break room. You can bring your own food or including cook a little, but with only the microwave." Erin said chuckling "Now, onto the next room." She exclaimed leaving the room with Ryan. They reached a room that the plaque said 'Rayna Williams Forensic Psychologist'.

"Here is my friend's office, Rayna Isabella Williams." Erin said "She is our psychologist specialized in forensic. Normally she isn't here, mostly she stays with Gabriel on the Conference Room." She explained while Ryan nodded. They walked more, until they reached door showing the name of 'James Watson Geographic Profiling'.

"Here is your ex's office. He mostly uses evidence on the scene to trace the meaning of the dumping places or maybe even explaining the place where the victims were kidnapped." Erin detailed and knocked the door. It opened and revealed Jim wearing a black suit with light grey shirt and dark grey tie.

"Hey Ryan." Jim said smiling softly, Ryan was a little shocked so he only waved giving a soft smile as well _*Good, I will get to work with my ex…*_ Ryan thought sarcastically.

"Jim, Ryan will join us tomorrow but he will stay with Ella for a while." Erin cut the tense atmosphere.

"Okay, sounds good. Ella is on her office as always." Jim commented.

"Thank you. See ya." Erin waved at him while leaving with Ryan, Jim waved back.

They actually did a circle while searching for the Conference room, when they reached it, Erin opened the door and showed Ryan the two other agents there.

"Guys, this is my childhood friend Ryan Wolfe." Erin exclaimed and the other two agents turned to see them "Ryan, these are agents Gabriel Anthony Keyes and Rayna Isabella Williams." She presented signalling a caucasian man, brunette, green eyes and with a light blue suit, white shirt and light blue tie, and signalling a tall dark haired woman with medium lenght hair, a maybe latin with a dark brown suit and light brown shirt.

"You must be the ex CSI." Gabriel said "Let me guess, in your team joined Julian Owens." He said more as an affirmation than question.

"Yeah. How you know?" Ryan asked confused.

"Well, he wanted to be a FBI agent before but let's say that he was not accepted for his attitude and his hate comments." Rayna said.

"How in the world they accepted him in CSI? He is practically a LGBT hater, a racist when he wants to be." Gabriel said "We just got lucky that he didn't joined here." He murmured.

"Actually, his hate comments and threats made me leave CSI, but it wasn't like a was part of their team neither." Ryan said shrugging.

"What threat?" Gabriel asked.

"He threatened me to tell everyone that I am a damn faggot slut, mole from the FBI because of Erin and actually he said that 'someone' could happen to beat Erin for being a transgender and cuban." Ryan replied angrily remembering that conversation. Rayna gasped loudly and Gabriel clenched his fists.

"Damn bastard." Rayna said gritting her teeth.

"Okay, enough for now. I still have to show him around." Erin said smiling nervously and leaving with Ryan. They went to the first floor, and reached a door that said 'Annabella Watson Technician Analyst', Erin knocked the door and waited for the come in "Come in."

They entered and soon they were surprised by a young woman, standing there with short red hair, caucasian, greyish-blue eyes and glasses. She was wearing a yellow bluse with light green pants and yellow heels.

"Welcome to my hideaway." The woman said "Finally I meet you Ryan Wolfe. I have searched a lot about you."

"Medical records included?" Ryan joked.

"Well, yes. And now, may I ask… How in the world nobody noticed that you were dissappeared?!" She demanded.

"That's the same question that I have asking my self those last two years, Ella." Erin exclaimed.

"Are you serious, Ryan? Broken ribs, ripped tooth with pliers, strangulation marks and your ex boss didn't even cared?" Annabella said shocked and furious at same time.

"Meh… Why do you think that I escaped from there?" Ryan said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, well… Right now, right from this moment you are one of our own and we WILL be your real friends." Annabella said hugging him "I have a new little brother." She exclaimed then let go of him.

"Yeah, and he will start working with you while he does his training." Erin said, this made Annabella more happy and hugged him more "Okay, okay… We have to go now. I still have to show him around." Annabella reluctantly distangled herself from the hug and smiling went back to her chair in front of the computer.

They left the room and went to another office, this one said 'Gabriel Keyes Communication Link'. "I forgot to mention that Gabriel is the one who helps us with the media." Erin commented. They continued walking through the first floor until they reached another door that said 'Janice Brooks Criminal Behavior Writer', they knocked the door but there was no answer "Maybe she is downstairs with Karl, she was recommended by Agent David Rossi. He said that she is a good writer of criminal cases and criminal behavior study." Erin said heading for another office. They reached one door that said 'Karl Cruz Medical Examiner'. "He checks the dead bodies, in case there wasn't made an autopsy right away, he helps and he discovers what the UnSub made to the victim so it could help to catch him. He also helps us in case we have a injured victim or one of us is injured. And no, he is NOT related to any Cruz that you have heard about, he isn't any relative of Clavo or his father… Zero relations with that family or circle." Erin said firmly.

They continued walking until they reached the final door that said 'Ryan Wolfe'. "And I still don't know what I am going to be." Ryan commented chuckling.

"Don't worry, you have a clean office, you can clean it more if you want. And you have an actual functioning door." Erin said opening the door and entering inside the room, Ryan close behind. There were a desk, with a chair behind it, a laptop, on the left there was a brown couch, on the couch's left side there was closet and on the back there was a door directing to a bathroom. On the right side there were some metal boxes with some folders inside. "Here, your office, is where you will work. The closet have a change of clothes and the couch is for you to sleep in case you don't want to go home." Erin explained.

"Where is your office?" Ryan asked.

"Right next to you." Erin replied showing him her office next to his 'Erin Olivera Translator and Mass Behavior'.

"So you are a translator and use your knownledge in big population to guess if the UnSub are one or a group?" Ryan inquired.

"Yep, now back to your office." She said heading back to Ryan's office.

"Can I go home and come back with some cleaning supplies?" Ryan asked looking a little uncomfortable.

"And what's wrong now?" Erin rolled her eyes at him.

"The arrangement." Ryan said blushing in embarrasment.

"Don't worry, maybe a little later. We have a case with the CSI from nightshift, right now." Erin said patting his shoulder.

"Alright." Ryan sighed and they closed the door, leaving the office.

 **= Ryan Wolfe's House = [Some time later]**

Ryan was on his home waiting for Walter. He cleaned his house three times already, and if Walter doesn't come soon, he will be cleaning it fourth times. The bell rang, Ryan got up from the couch and went to the door. He peered his eyes through the eyehole and saw that in fact, Walter was there, apparently alone. He checked his window and satisfied that Walter really came alone, he opened the door.

"Hey Walter." Ryan greeted with a smile.

"Don't 'Hey Walter' me, Wolfe." Walter said pretending to be hurt "I really missed my best friend." He added while walking inside the house and sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry Walter but I couldn't work anymore there." Ryan replied closing the door and heading for the couch. He sat next to Walter and continued saying "Look, this is something that I had to do because I could not handle a hater who threatens me or my friends outside the lab."

"Wait. Who threatened you?" Walter asked surprised.

"Owens." Ryan answered.

"What he did tell you?" Walter asked concerned.

"Remember Erin?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"He threatened to tell everyone in the lab that I am a FBI mole, that I speak to them so the lab will be investigated and affect the cases." Answered.

"And everyone will give you the cold shoulder and you will end up doing everything alone and nobody believing in you." Walter said as matter-of-fact.

"Yes and… You… don't have problem with… the gay, lesbian, transgender and bisexual people, right?" Ryan asked hesitantly.

"Of course not! I have no problem, everyone should love who they choose, no matter if they are women, men or someone who decided to change their body." Walter said and suddenly he realized something "Owens threatened you or Erin?" He asked, his anger appearing.

"Actually, he said that I am a faggot slut and told me that Erin could end up being beaten up for being transgender." Ryan answered, feeling uncomfortable.

"He is the reason why you left." Walter whispered, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, then he put one hand on his mouth. For a few seconds, everything was in silence until the door opened and Erin entered, both looked at her when she entered.

"Oh, I didn't know you would be here." She said "Don't mind me, I am going to search some stuff and I will go back to the BAU, Dr. Reid visited an hour ago and he said that they will sent this night an agent with Prentiss." Added leaving to the outside of the house.

"She knows?" Walter asked whispering on Ryan's ear.

"Yes, she was the one who told to move with them in the new building from the FBI." Ryan whispered back.

"New building from the FBI? BAU?" Walter asked surprised.

"Yes, the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico decided to make a project of four divisions of the BAU in four cities. Each team in each city works profiling the criminals of their state." Ryan replied "Here in Miami were opened one. Is where I work now." He added.

"Mmmm… When I have off, I will visit you." Walter said smiling.

"If I don't have off the same day." Ryan said chuckling and Walter glared at him playfully.

"So, BoaVista asked me to ask you why aren't you answering her calls." Walter said.

"In my defense, I was in my job interview while you called me." Ryan defended.

"Oh, sorry. You aren't going to change me with your new team, are you?" Walter asked.

"Of course not, if you want I could invite you over if we have a reunion or we can meet in a cafe. If I am in Miami and not in another county." Ryan answered.

"Oh, you are special." Walter said playfully grinning, making Ryan laugh and soon Walter followed.

"Give me five my friend." Ryan raised his hand at the same time as Walter and both made 'High Five'.

 **= The next day =**

"Okay, Ry. Let's see." Annabella said while going through some files.

"Are you going to tell me everything of what you investigated about me?" Ryan said with a smile plastered on his face and sitting next to Annabella.

"Well yes, but I will mostly show you how it works here." She said "One of the team asks me to search for information, the victim, cases, locations, backgrounds of the victims and the UnSub, medical records and everything." Added "They use this information to do a Geographic Profile or to found the actual UnSub, you know there are copycats of certain criminals."

"Yes I know."

"Well, I help to found them as well." She said "And I don't leave this room except to go home, to volunteer, go to the bathroom, break room and when the boss asks me to travel with them." Commented.

"Sounds great. Now, what you have investigated about me?" Ryan asked. Annabella inmediatly went to her computer and typing like a mad woman, the screen suddenly was covered by Ryan's records.

"You born in Boston and lived in there for 20 years. You meet some foreign friends that were under witness protection program, you barely speak their second native language but you can understand what they say." Annabella quoted while reading "You are OCD declared since your 10 years old. You were Jimmy's boyfriend and broke up because he broke your heart. You joined the LGBT group at your 21 years. You made your bachellor in Chemistry and joined the Police Academy, after that you started your Masters in Genetics while working in Patrol. You hadn't the chance to finish it because you switched from Patrol to CSI." She detailed "You got injured in line of duty by a… NAIL?! Are you serious?!" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I felt that I still got it for some hours even when they took it out." Ryan said shivering at the reminder.

"Well, let's continue. They found an infection, they had to change your treatment to combat it. You were used as a tool to find a mole in your team…" she said "What an idiot your boss…" she murmured "You were fired for gambling, tell me the true." She said looking at him.

"Jordan wanted to be fired." Ryan said.

"And you ended up being fired." She said.

"I didn't know that Caine sent his sister-in-law to follow Lipton." He replied.

"Okay, back in track. You worked as a especialist for the defense, you were reinstated, you helped Caine to fake his death." She said looking back at the computer "You were kidnapped and forced to work with the russians to save your godson's life, I would have given you an award for that instead of an insult." She commented as an afterthought "You were framed for stealing diamonds, nearly fell from a bridge, nearly drowned, literally blown away in a F2 Tornado, congratulations for surviving, very good." She said patting his shoulder "Let's see… and close to being framed for murder but luckily you being unconscious in the floor helped to discover that he died after he hit you." She said "And Owens made your last two months a disaster." She finished.

"Yep." Ryan nodded.

"Fortunately he isn't with us." Annabella muttered. Suddenly, on the screen appeared a text that said 'Crime Alert: Belleview, Marion County.'

"Good, a case." Ryan exclaimed.

"Yep." Annabella said, calling Gary.

 **= Conference Room =**

"Hello my dearest friends." Annabella said through a screen in the wall of the conference room.

"Hi Ella, Hi Ryan." The other team members said when Ryan peeked his head to appear on the screen.

"Hi." Ryan waved.

"We got a case in Belleview, Marion County. According to the autorities, it is a serial killer." Annabella said "The victims are four already, men, with family, always killed when they are leaving their job. The M.O. is always three stabbing wounds and a little draw with the knife." She informed showing the crime scene photos.

"Name of the victims?" Rayna asked.

"Harry Johnson." Annabella said showing a photo of victim 1 "Luke Abud." Victim 2 "Stephen Gantry." Victim 3 "John Firewood." Victim 4.

"What is the draw that the UnSub does?" A caucasian man asked, his ID card says Karl Cruz.

"The draw is always a broken heart with the initials 'F.F.' but there is no friend or family that have those initials in any victim." Annabella said.

"So that means the UnSub have those initials in their name." Gary said.

"Where they found them?" Jim asked.

"On the route but covered." Annabella informed.

"Maybe remorse or forensic countermeassure." A woman with dark hair tied in a ponytail said, the ID card says 'Janice Brooks'.

"Okay, we are going in a car so we have to leave now." Gary announced.

"I will inform the autorities in Marion County that you will arrive in 6hrs." Annabella said.

"Okay." Gary nodded and the screen turned off "Let's go team." He announced.

 **= Annabella's office =**

After Annabella hung up with the Marion Country autorities, Ryan decided to ask some questions.

"A doubt. Are you Jim's sister?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, I'm his younger sister." Annabella replied "I got my degree in Informatics and got the title of Technician Analyst." She added.

"Cool. I was planning in finishing my masters." Ryan commented. (Actually, I have seen a fanfic or two about Ryan wanting to continue his Masters)

"That sounds good. But, meanwhile, you keep yourself right here." Annabella said giggling, and Ryan just rolled his eyes at her.

"But back to your first question." Annabella said seriously "I am still a little bit angry with him for what he did to you. Seriously, I really didn't talked to him for two years. He went nuts." Commented the last part as an after thought. Ryan laughed, turning it in a chuckle. There was a knock on the door and Ryan went to answer.

"Hello." He said opening the door.

"Hi, you are Ryan Wolfe, right?" A man with dark hair and dark skinned.

"Yes?" Ryan said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I forgot. He is the FBI agent who will help you in your training." Annabella said from her chair "Hi Derek!" She waved and Derek waved back.

"Oh, you are Spencer's co-worker." Ryan said.

"That's right. I will help you in your training for a while, then another agent will come to finish your training." Derek said smiling.

"Okay." Ryan said happily.

"Let's go." Derek said letting Ryan to left the room.

 **= Ryan's office =**

They walked to Ryan's office and entered, both sitting in the couch who were moved in the place of the closet.

"Okay, first of all. You have to know different types of backstories that could lead the UnSub in killers, rapists, kidnappers or those three mixed. There could be a stressant situation and a detonant situation." Derek explained "The stressant situation is the one who made the UnSub to desire to commit the crimes but he didn't do it, and the detonant is the one who actually made the UnSub start with their crimes." He informed.

"Got it." Ryan said.

"Now, to discover what the UnSub sees in their victims…" Derek started to explain while Ryan listened.

 **= Annabella's Office = (3hrs later)**

Ryan entered the office after saying his goodbyes to Derek.

"You done?" Annabella asked as soon as Ryan sat next to her.

"Yep. For now. He told me that he will come once in a week because I have you to help me in my training as well." Ryan answered.

"Good, I am still recovering information about the victims." She said typing furiously her keyboard. Ryan stared at her for a few seconds until appeared varied records on the screen about the four victims "Okay… Here we have the informations. Harry Johnson, 30 years, professor, had a husband and an adoptive daughter, according to his medical records he had a broken ankle and a car accident. Luke Abud, 32 years, cashier in a supermarket, had a husband, medical records shows a car accident and a broken leg. Stephen Gantry, 31 years, waiter, had a boyfriend and a biological son through sperm donation…"

"Let me guess, medical records shows car accident." Ryan said.

"Yes, that's right." Annabella said "And John Firewood too."

"And, Mr. Firewood had a husband or boyfriend, in his early 30 and had a job that you don't get that much money but is a good job." Ryan commented.

"Yes… What are you thinking?" Annabella asked eyeing him.

"It says that the draw was a broken heart, maybe related to someone with sexuality troubles. I mean, all victims are gay or maybe bi; and apparently the UnSub have problem with that or with theirself." Ryan mentioned.

"You are soon to crack the case by only seeing their medical records and some little info of their backstory." Annabella said impressed "You did this good in your first CSI day?" Asked.

"Well, in my first day I was nearly eaten by an alligator." He said "Actually, Mr. Duquesne was in bad time near a murder scene and I had to clear his name because his daughter couldn't work the case." He commented "She practically wanted me to get out of there with her glare." He said sighing.

"What a … Okay, back with the present." Annabella said quickly turning back to the computer.

"Maybe he meet them when he was a paramedic in their car crash." Ryan said.

"Do you have the UnSub name as well?" Annabella asked playfully.

"I don't know." Ryan laughed "Is something that crossed my mind, maybe it wasn't the paramedics but could be doctors, nurses, even a patient who was there in the moment of them arriving the E.R." he said thoughtfully.

"And you just extended the suspects list." Annabella commented smirking.

"Yep." Ryan said chuckling.

 **= 3 hrs later =**

Ryan and Annabella were in the computer waiting for instructions when Gary called.

"Hello, in what do you need our magic?" Annabella said as soon as she answered the call.

"Hey Ella, Ryan. You are in speaker, what did you find about the victims?" Gary asked.

"Well, the four victims are gays, have a boyfriend or husband, are in their early thirties and they were involved in a car accident." Ryan informed.

"Yeah and our new teammate nearly cracked the case." Annabella said.

"How is that?" Rayna asked.

"Well, I got the theory that maybe the UnSub have problems with his sexuality or is not comfort with gay people." Ryan answered "I had that in mind for the broken heart draw." Added.

"That could be." Gabriel reasoned "But we will need more evidence in that part." Commented.

"I know." Ryan said.

"Is there more?" Jim asked.

"Yes, somehow… All four victims had fractures on their legs. Two victims had a broken ankle, other had a broken knee and the second victim had a broken leg enterely." Annabella declared.

"If you broke any part of your leg, someone should help you going around for a while." Janice commented.

"Yes, okay Ella, Ryan. Thanks for the help." Gary said.

"Whenever you want, whatever you want, you are free to ask." Ryan and Annabella said at the same time, hanging up.

"Makes me remember Miss Garcia." Annabella said "She helped me in this informatic thing." She mentioned smiling.

"I have heard about her, she is the mother hen of the BAU team in Quantico. That's what Spencer told me." Ryan said.

"You and Dr. Reid are friends?" She asked.

"Yes, we met in the course. And he helped me to get over my nightmares of what happened through my ordeal with the Russians." He replied.

"That's good." She said softly, giving him a reassuring smile; he smiled back.

 **= 3 hours later =**

"Ella, Ryan, you are in speaker." Rayna announced through the phone.

"Hello, how can we help you?" Ryan asked.

"Search for someone who could have worked as paramedic in Belleview and their initials to be 'F.F.'" Gabriel asked.

"Let's see." Annabella started typing "We have eight people." She answered when something popped on her screen.

"From those, search someone who are single and had a problematic childhood." Janice requested.

"Okay, wait a moment." Annabella said "We have 2 of them." She replied.

"One is Fernan Fuhler, 33 years, his parents were catholics and raised him with the idea that same sex relationships are a sin. Seeing his medical records, apparently they punished him beaten him with… sticks and sometimes belt." Ryan read the info.

"The other one is Fred Fischer." Annabella said.

"Wait, Fischer?" Ryan asked.

"You know him?" Erin asked.

"Not Fred, but I know Michael and William Fischer, they are the biological family of Jordan's adoptive cousin." Ryan replied "Michael is gay." He added.

"Okay, the victims have long brown hair, green-brown eyes and are caucasian. Is this Michael like that?" Gary asked.

"Yes. I remember they always got a family meeting on weekends, but when Michael confessed being gay, only William supported him. Their relatives didn't visited them how they always did before." Ryan informed.

"According to this, Michael is the younger brother of Fred and William is the older brother of Fred." Annabella said "Oh my, according to this, Fred was beaten up three years ago by an anti-gay group." She declared.

"That was the last straw that made him kill, he feels like his brother made him gay and that's why he wants to kill him. The other victims are practice." Gabriel announced.

"But, what does it means the broken heart?" Jim asked.

"Jordan's adoptive cousin always draw a broken heart in her cousins' notebook because she felt that being what she is, means a bad thing in their family and she also ran away from them." Ryan replied.

"Maybe Fred thinks that Michael scared his…" Erin trailed off.

"Daughter through sperm donation." Ryan added.

"He thinks that Michael scared his daughter the same way that he did with their other relatives and wants him to pay for it." Rayna said.

"Okay… You better go to Michael's house, the UnSub may try to really kill him if he did it four times already." Annabella said.

"Give us the address." Gary requested.

"SE 108th Pl., two houses before reaching SE 54th Ct." Annabella announced before hanging up.

"I hope they get there in time." Ryan muttered.

 **= Some hours after, the case already closed =**

"Ryan Andrew Wolfe." Erin announced as soon as she entered the building and reached the first floor.

"What have I done now?" Ryan asked worried.

"Thanks to you we saved your best friend's adoptive cousin's biological father." Gary declared with a huge grin.

"It is really incredible. Your first day in job and according to Ella, you practically cracked the case with only a few informations of each victim." Rayna said while arriving with the rest of the team.

"It's Friday, let's go to celebrate." Gabriel exclaimed happily.

"But not in a bar." Karl warned.

"A restaurant?" Jim suggested.

"If it doesn't have buffet, then I will happily join as well." Ryan said.

"You will go, with or without buffet." Erin and Annabella threatened.

"Okay then." Ryan said blushing.

"You cannot defeat Erin or Ella." Janice said grinning and everyone laughed.

"Let's go to the 'La Patagonia Argentina Restaurant'." Erin said jumping happily.

"Yeah, but we have to rest. We got nearly two days nonstop of work." Gary said, everyone nodded.

 **= La Patagonia Argentina Restaurant = (7hrs later)**

Everyone arrived nearly following each other, they got their table and started talking about… everything.

"And I was like… OMG, how could you do that!?" Erin said widening her eyes "And she answered me, I do yoga." She added.

"But really, Erin and I were like hours trying to figure out if someone who does yoga actually manages to be that flexible." Ryan said, and all laughed.

"Okay, okay, okay." Jim said while wiping his tears of laughing so hard "What we should order, three times already the waiter came and we never asked what we want." He commented.

"Well, I will stick with the four cheese ravioli, tossed in bolognese sauce." Gary said.

"Same for me." Janice said.

"We both too." Jim and Ryan said at the same time.

"Okay, you eat that. I will eat… Caesar Salad and a vegetarian sandwich." Karl said.

"Excuse me." Janice made a 'I am a damsel' gesture.

"Joke all you want." Karl added.

"I want… what I want?" Rayna said.

"You have to taste the Pollo Santa Cruz, is super delicious." Ryan suggested.

"Oh really?" Erin asked, then Ryan nodded "Why don't you eat it?" She questioned.

"Because I already did and now is your turn." Ryan said.

"Okay, I will eat this Pollo Santa Cruz." Gabriel said.

"Mmm, me too." Rayna added.

"You convinced me." Erin answered.

"I will taste what my new brother says." Annabella announced.

"Hey!" Jim objected.

"I am still angry with you." Annabella said glaring at her brother, Jim pretended to be hurt. The waiter came and they all requested what they wanted, they waited for a few minutes and their food arrived.

"Okay, _oiporã juruhe_." Ryan said and some people raised an eyebrow at him.

"Means 'Enjoy your food'." Erin said. They ate in silence for some moments, until the waiter arrived with juice and wine. They talked a little bit and finished their meal with ice cream, tiramisu and lemon pie as desserts.

Everyone waved their goodbyes at the end of the night, and went to their own house.

TBC…

 **A/N:** Wow, this chapter is the longest chapter comparing with the other ones.

Mostly because I seriously wanted to write that part of Ryan and Walter interaction.

And "La Patagonia Argentina Restaurant" actually exists in Miami Dade and probably is not a new :P

Okay, see ya in the next chapter!

sta.sh/012hdloc1zau (This is a draw of Janice Brooks and Annabella Watson)

sta.sh/03encfan41f (This is a draw of Erin Olivera and Rayna Williams) both draws made by me.


	7. Author's Note

Author's note:

For some reason, I had been unable to upload the chapter 6 and I was re-reading it, noticing a huge mistake so it will take longer to submit /

Anyways, please read review. It will help me alot, mostly to try and fix what grammar/spelling problems it could have.

Here I made a poll for you to vote :) See ya!

https/goo.gl/z6p8mE


	8. Like a FBI Agent

**A/N:**

Ryan helps the team in a mission in Tampa, saves a cousin from a ex coworker and finally receives his FBI badge.

 **= BAU Division Miami = (6:00 am)**

Ryan arrived probably first than everyone, except for the receptionist and security guard of course. He went to the first floor and headed for his office, stopping mid way when he saw Annabella walking to his office as well.

"Ella?" He asked, causing her to jump and turn around.

"I swear I thought you were in your office already." She said with a hand on her chest "And you scared me."

"Sorry, what do you need me for?" He questioned.

"Oh for nothing important actually, I wanted to invite you to have a breakfast. We are going to the 'Hard Rock Cafe'." She replied.

"Okay, sure." He said.

"Okay, let's go." She literally grabbed his hand and ran off with him to outside the building.

 **= Hard Rock Café =**

"Look who I bring with me." Annabella announced still half dragging Ryan while approaching the table where the team was.

"Hey, Ry! Come sit at my side." Janice said showing a chair on her left. Ryan took it and sat, on his left Annabella sat happily. The team laughed at Janice and Ella's antics.

"Okay, now that we are complete, let's order." Rayna demanded.

"Aww, you are complete with me?" Ryan said smiling jokingly.

"What have you thought? You are one of our own." Gabriel said.

"And we stole the Mosqueteers phrase." Jim said.

"One for all and All for one." They all said at the same time.

"It's my fave phrase." Erin said looking like a school girl in love "My second fave phrase is 'You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us'." She added.

"Okay, what are we going to eat?" Karl asked.

"Fruit salad for me." Ryan said.

"Coffee, orange juice and hot sandwich of ham with cheese for Ryan." Erin said.

"Okay." Ryan raised his hands in defense.

"Told you that you will not win with Erin." Rayna said.

"Cappuccino, with two muffins." Annabella said "I still have a little of last night food in my stomach." She commented.

"Okay, hot chocolate for me." Karl said "And the same hot sandwich that Ryan orders." He added.

"Jim, Gabriel and I are having an expresso with toast, eggs, bacon and apple juice." Gary said.

"Rayna, Erin and I are having cappuccino, macaroons, yogurt for Erin and orange juice for Rayna." Janice said, then the waiter came, writing down what they requested, after she left; they continued talking.

"Ryan, how was your weekend?" Annabella asked "Someone told me that you received a visit." She waved her eyelashes.

"Not that kind of visit." Ryan chuckled "He is my best friend, only best friend in CSI may I add." He said.

"And the other?" Erin questioned a little bit angry.

"Who?" Gabriel asked.

"She means BoaVista." Ryan replied.

"Really, Erin? Are you still mad about that?" Rayna groaned pretty much annoyed.

"Sorry but it is my opinion." Erin defended herself.

"What happened? I'm lost." Annabella asked confused.

"BoaVista was a FBI agent who joined Caine's team years ago, she was firstly a DNA technician analyst but the other FBI agents asked her to tell what they were doing, bad things mostly." Janice explained "She told them about Dr. Woods giving medicaments to Ryan, Delko problems with his ill sister, the marijuana that he bought for her, Ryan's eye problems." Erin quoted.

"The eye thing was Cooper." Ryan interjected.

"Anyways, there were a lots of things that I don't remember right now but I have heard during my FBI training." Erin said.

"Didn't you started your FBI training three years ago?" Ryan asked.

"Nope, I started years ago. Maybe the same year that you got injured by the nail in your eye, but I quit for two years, I rejoined the training and completed it the same time when the training for profiling started." Erin replied.

"So you are still angry with her for those leaks that she did?" Gary asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yes." Erin said "But I was still Luke Ortigoza in that time." She added

"That's why she didn't recognized you when you came to visit me two years ago." Ryan realized "She remembered you as a man and when you appeared, she thought you just were a random stranger wanting to talk with me." He reasoned.

"Yep." Erin exclaimed proudly.

"I don't know how we ended up talking about BoaVista, but I may say that we should meet this only best friend of yours." Rayna said as matter-of-fact "I think that we could organize a little barbacue on Annabella's house." Smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Annabella exclaimed grinning. While they chuckled, the waiter came and placed their orders in front of each other. They ate happily and in silence, until Jim broke it.

"Hey, what do you think if Ryan cooks some paraguayan food?" He suggested.

"What? Me?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, Jordan's cousin taught him the art of cousine." Erin said.

"I remember him teaching Ryan how to cook a 'Sopa Paraguaya' and 'Chipa Guasu'." Jim mentioned.

"No, please." Ryan covered his eyes.

"Yes, little boy. You are going to cook. Do it for your friend." Janice said.

"Don't you want Walter to come and not receive that awesome food, do you?" Erin said.

"Oh, that's his name. Walter." Jim said "Come on, Ry, baby." He pleaded.

"Okay, okay. I will do it. Remember you forced me to do so." Ryan replied glaring playfully at Jim, but actually everyone ended laughing.

 **= BAU division Miami = (30 minutes later)**

The team gathered on the Conference Room, except for Annabella and Ryan who were on Annabella's office.

"Okay, Ella, Ryan, what is this case about?" Gary asked as soon as Annabella and Ryan's faces popped on the screen.

"Well, my dearest friends. The case is in Tampa." Annabella informed "Five victims have been found outside the Cinema Tampa Theater. The M.O. were a slashed throat, an arm and a leg broken with an apparently hammer and they were dumped in a pose." She detailed showing five pictures of women, their broken leg and arm in a weird pose, exposing their slashed throat and two chains around their shoulders and waist.

"Poor women." Gabriel said.

"What did the autopsies said?" Karl asked.

"Four of them were drugged, the fifth is not yet done." Ryan informed.

"The drug was 'Diazepan' and 'Sleeping Pills'." Annabella commented.

"Okay, anything particular about the victims?" Rayna asked.

"All of them were waitresses in a bar and during day, they were volunteers to make food for the poor people." Ryan said.

"And they had five days of dissappearance." Annabella added.

"According to the time of death, they were killed at least 6 hours before dumping them." Ryan mentioned.

"The UnSub takes their time with them." Jim said.

"Okay, Annabella, call the autorities in Tampa. We are leaving." Gary announced.

"Yes, Gary. Right away." Annabella said turning off the screen.

"Let's go my little childrens." Gary joked.

"Yes, dad." The team joked.

 **= Tampa Police Department, Tampa, Florida =**

Gary and the rest of his team (except Annabella and Ryan) arrived at the police station. They were received by the Sargeant Henry Donovan; a man in his 40, dark skinned, dark hair and wearing a greyish suit.

"Sargeant Donovan." Gary greeted shaking Henry's hand.

"Agent Johanson." Henry nodded in greet "Pleasure to have you here. Is this your team?" Asked.

"Yes." Gary pointed to each of them "Agents Erin Olivera, James Watson, Janice Brooks, Gabriel Keyes, Rayna Williams and Doctor Karl Cruz." He presented.

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Sargeant Henry Donovan." Henry presented himself "The crime scene was in the Cinema Tampa Theater. There were people walking by and saw the bodies near the entrance." He informed.

"Can some of our agents see the crime scene and the victims?" Gary asked.

"Sure sir." Henry said.

"And we would like to speak with the families from the victims." Rayna requested.

"I can arrange that, but the fourth victim doesn't have a family. Her only cousin died a year ago." Henry commented.

"Okay, understood." Rayna nodded.

"Jim and Janice, you will go to the crime scene. Karl, can you go to the morgue?" Gary said and the mentioned people nodded.

"Erin, Rayna, Gabriel and me are going to talk with the victims families." Gary announced, everyone nodding in understanding.

"Officer Kent, guide the Dr. Cruz to the morgue please." Henry requested and an officer stood, signalling to Karl to follow him. They left to the morgue. "Officer Hamilton, officer West, please take the Agents Watson and Brooks to the crime scene please." Henry said signalling two officers.

"Yes sir." Both said standing up and leaving with Jim and Janice in tow.

"Follow me agents." Henry said guiding the rest of them to the interviews room to talk with the victims' family.

 **= Annabella's Office, Miami, Florida = (Meanwhile)**

"Okay, come on. Appear, appear, appear." Annabella said typing furiously on her keyboard looking for information about the victims.

"Said the magic words." Ryan joked.

"Shut up." Annabella glared playfully. Suddenly, a phone rang and Annabella answered "Hello, Miss Watson office, how can I help you?"

"Analyst Watson, is there Mr. Wolfe with you?" The receptionist said.

"AGENT Wolfe for you." Annabella growled.

"Is there Agent Wolfe with you?" The receptionist corrected herself.

"Yes, he is. Do I send him there?" Annabella asked.

"Yes, please." She said and hung up. Ryan got up before Annabella said anything and left the room. Quickly, he went downstairs and headed for the reception; but he dropped his jaw midway when he saw Duquesne and BoaVista there, waiting. He wanted to run the opposite way but he noticed that it would be a childist move so he put a façade of 'Everything is perfectly fine' and approached the receptionist.

"Hi Karen, do you need me for something?" He asked.

"Not me, but them." She answered moving her head towards Duquesne and BoaVista. He turned and saw them with a glare or maybe a deceptioned look.

"Hello." Ryan said approaching them.

"You quit and don't speak with us for over two weeks and you just say 'Hello'?" BoaVista demanded.

"Sorry, but I was training and working." He defended himself.

"And you had time to speak with Walter?" Duquesne crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's the problem with speaking with him? He is my best friend." Ryan said confused.

"Are you working for the FBI now?" BoaVista asked a little bit angry.

"Yes, I am in the BAU team." He replied.

"And you never told anyone. Do you have a problem with us?" Duquesne asked *Yes* Ryan thought.

"Yes." He said "But my family and friends will be in danger if I tell you more." He added and turned to leave before one of them yelled at him.

"How could you didn't tell Horatio about that!?" Duquesne asked.

"My business." He simply said and left quickly. He re-entered Annabella's office more calmer.

"What happened?" Annabella questioned.

"Did you see the security cameras?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." Then she realized "Oh. Nevermind." Both went back to work.

 **= Cinema Tampa Theater, Tampa, Florida = (Crime Scene)**

Jim and Janice arrived the crime scene with the officers scolting them, they stood were the victim's body was before being trasladed to the morgue.

"The victims were found always here?" Jim asked.

"Yes Agent." Officer Hamilton replied "The same pose in each victims. Their families reported them missing and four days later, they were found here, in a pose, with chains." He added.

"Did they say where they were last seen?" Janice asked while Jim examined the place.

"Yes. The first victim, Lara Carmichael, was last seen outside her house, leaving to go to her work. In the second and third victims, Gabrielle Summers and Naida Vonkerial were last seen leaving her job at 5:45 am." Officer West reported "They three were reported missing by their sisters and brother in Miss Summers' case." She commented "Also, in the fourth victim, Patrice Henderson, she was reported missing by her boss, Mrs. Parrilli. Same goes with the fifth victim, Chloe Gordon, who was reported by her boss and her twin brother." She finished detailing.

"Well, I can see that maybe this theater is somewhat related to the UnSub past or could be a recent situation related to this place that was detonant to their killing spree." Jim announced "A question, these marks on the left side from where the bodies were." He pointed to various marks next to the bodies' delimited space "Were here before?" He asked.

"No, sir." Hamilton said getting behind Jim "According to the owners, those marks never were there. Do you think the UnSub made them when he dropped the bodies?" He questioned.

"Maybe, how you know is a man?"

 **= Morgue, Tampa, Florida =**

"Because the bruises are from a man's shape." The medical examiner said looking intently to Karl and Erin who passed by to see the bodies.

"Makes more sense." Karl said "Is not that women are weak but a woman will take more time and harder work to break each bone and leave the bodies in a weird pose." He added.

"It could be a strong woman." Erin replied "Erin, going to the gym makes the muscles to grow, not the bones." Karl informed "The hand shape will still be a woman's size if the UnSub were a strong woman." He added.

"That's right, and I noticed something that at the first autopsies I didn't see." The medical examiner informed "This victim, Chloe Gordon, had broken not only her leg, arm and slashed throat but broken neck and two ribs as well. On the other four victims, there were only a broken leg, broken arm, slashed throat and marks of the chains like they were on her since the day of her kidnapping." She informed.

"Mmmm, Chloe doesn't have those marks." Karl commented.

"And, she was in a good shape." The medical examiner announced.

"What do you mean?" Erin asked confused.

"According to the timeline from when the victims were kidnapped and then found, there is a five days of dissappearance. The four first victims had totally empty stomach, they had signs of dehydration and little parts showed their bones, making the marks of the chain more evident. Contrary to Chloe, she looks like she ate during these four days, except a day before her death, her bones are not visible like the others victims, the chain marks are not visible and looks like she could at least defense herself." She informed.

"So, what does it means?" Erin asked clearly more confused now.

"That maybe she wasn't kidnapped at all but was killed some hours ago." Karl answered.

"If that is, what she had done all these four days that nobody knew her location?" Erin asked at no one in particular.

 **= Police Shooting Range, Miami, Florida = (30 min later)**

"Part of your training is requalify your shooting so you can carry again a weapon as a FBI agent." A male agent said while walking behind Ryan "Remember to keep your arms extended and steady." Added. Ryan was firmily staring at the target, he raised his extended arms in front of him, pointing at the target and narrowing his eyes.

The FBI agent stood on the left side of Ryan "You ready?" Ryan nodded "Okay, shoot." Ryan shot 16 bullets, when he finished, the agent pressed a button bringing the target closer. He grabbed the paper and checked "Mmm… Not bad, 8 bullets to the right side of the chest, 5 bullets to the heart and 3 bullets between his neck and heart. Good work, but try to keep your arms more steady, okay?" The agent looked at him sternly.

"Yes, sir." Ryan answered.

"Now, let's try two rounds more and then I will let you go back with the Agent Morgan." The agent said giving him two more sets of 16 bullets. Ryan started discharging the empty thing and recharging with the filled ones. The agent stood to Ryan's left side.

"You aren't going to tell your ex team about Owens, are you?" The agent asked.

"They are CSIs, they will discover it sooner or later." Ryan answered, raising his arms in front of him, narrowing his eyes and shooting at the target.

 **= Annabella's Office, Miami, Florida =**

"Hello, Annabella Watson speaking." Annabella said as soon as she answered the phone.

"Hi Ella. Do me a favor, search for Chloe Gordon on the database." Erin asked.

"Sure, ma'am." She answered typing quickly, and soon various records appeared "Okay, Chloe Gordon. 27 years, born in Tallahassee, moved to Tampa with her mother and brother at age of 10. She moved away at age of 19 years… Wow, there were three reports of domestic abuse. She said that her brother beat her up." Annabella informed.

"Really?" Erin asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately, they couldn't prove it. And she started working in a bar at age of 18 years, this is strange." She suddenly said "The victims are blondes, brown eyes and caucasians. Chloe is afroamerican." She commented.

"Okay, thanks. This explain at least one death." Erin said.

"Glad to help." Annabella said smiling.

"Where is Ryan?" Erin asked.

"Training at the shooting range to be allowed to carry a weapon." Annabella replied.

"He already had a permission." Erin said.

"Requalify." She responded back.

"Oh." Erin said "Anyways, thanks for the info."

"Whatever you want, whenever you want, you are free to ask." Annabella said hanging up.

 **= Interview room 2, Tampa, Florida =**

"I really don't know." Jack, Chloe's brother said through 'tears' "She is so kind to everyone, who could have did this against her?" He said.

"We are going to find out." Gabriel said, then suddenly, he saw Erin outside making gestures for him to get out "Excuse me." He said and left the room. Erin told him something, her head moved towards Chloe's brother, Gabriel looked at him and back to Erin, finally Gabriel nodded. He entered back at the room and eyed sternly at Jack.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked when he noticed that Gabriel was staring at him.

"Why you didn't say that you beat your sister?" He said right away.

"Nobody proved that it was true." He said, suddenly his tears drying.

"The autopsy said that she ate the four days of her 'dissappearance' and stopped a day before her death." Gabriel said eyeing him. Jack's tears suddenly dissappeared like if they never were there, his mouth closed to a thin straight line.

"She was a damned slut." Jack said "She never respected me, I had to teach her." He added between his teeth.

"She had no obligation to do what you say. She was free to do what she pleased." Gabriel said bitterly.

"No, of course not. We have the same blood, she is supposed to follow my orders. She shouldn't have ran away." Jack said "We were united, she shouldn't have broken our bond!" He yelled angrily. An officer grabbed him from behind and read him his rights, they left the office when Gabriel's phone rang.

"Keyes." He answered his phone.

"Gabriel, there was a new kidnapping. This time, someone witnessed it." Janice's voice said.

"Where?" He asked already leaving the room.

"5210 N Florida Ave." Annabella replied.

 **= Kidnapping place, 10 minutes later =**

"Did you see the person?" An officer asked to the witness.

"Yes, not his full face though. He had redhair, a tiny part of beard, brown leather jacket and dark jeans. He was tall and caucasian." The witness described.

"Thank you ma'am." The officer said. He walked to Gary and Jim "Agents, the witness Julia Daniels heard a scream and turned to see a caucasian tall man with red hair, brown leather jacket and dark jeans carrying a woman inside his dark green SUV and fled to the east side." The officer informed.

"Damn, he could be anywhere now." Jim commented.

"But we will find her." Gary said "Who is the victim?"

"Her name is Alyssa Benton." He answered "She is a waitress here at the bar. She was arriving at her work when the suspect kidnapped her." He added.

"We got ready to say the profile." Gary said.

 **= Police Department, Tampa, Florida =**

"The UnSub is a man on his early 30, redhead, caucasian, tall. He is narcisist, shows control on his victims and wants all attention to him. He wants to be the center of attention. Right now, he has another victim; we have to race against time to save her… He lives in this circle." Jim announces showing a section of the city "Where his comfort zone is and is inmediatly between the Cinema Tampa Theater and some bars." He finished.

 **= Annabella's office, Miami, Florida =**

Annabella was reading the information about the case and victims, when Ryan arrived.

"Finished the training?" She asked.

"Yes, for now." Ryan responded "How is the case?" He asked.

"Not a much progress for now. The fifth victim resulted to be killed by her own brother because she decided that she couldn't be with him if he is an abuser." She replied.

"Bastard." He muttered, he sat and read the reports.

"Find something?" She asked.

"Yes, is weird. The victims are always blondes, waitresses, found with chains and broken bones, dehydration, dumped in a cinema theater… Chains and drugging them could mean that the UnSub wanted to show control on them, the broken bones… Maybe a form to punish them." He especulated "Waitress… I am trying to understand, blondes, caucasian, brown eyes… Means a specific type of victim. Dumping in public places, he wants attention or show in the autorities face that he could do that and more…" He said.

"Wow, your training is doing it's job." Annabella said really impressed. A call appeared on Annabella's phone and she answered it putting it on speaker "Hello, how can we help you?" She said.

"The new victim. Alyssa Benton, blonde, brown eyes, caucasian, waitress, she was kidnapped 15 minutes ago." Jim informed.

"Wait, Benton?" Ryan said suddenly taking his cellphone and dialling a number "Wait a minute." He said raising the phone to his ear. He tapped his food impatiently on the floor.

"Wolfe, why are you calling me?" Dave Benton's voice came from the phone.

"No time to explain. Quick questions. Do you have a relative, blonde, with brown eyes, caucasian, who is a waitress on Tampa, goes under the name of Alyssa?" Ryan asked, he didn't got an answer right away but Dave answered.

"Beg your pardon? Why are you asking me that?" He said.

"Just… answer the questions. Quickly." Ryan said impatiently.

"Yes, Alyssa is my cousin, why are you asking?" He asked again.

"She was kidnapped." Ryan said inmediatly, Dave didn't even replied for a moment; seconds later he said again.

"What?" Asked.

"She was kidnapped. I wanna know something quickly. Did she had a boyfriend, friend or any contact with a red head, caucasian tall man?" He asked.

"No as far as I know. But it could possibly be a person from her volunteer job. She teaches art for poor people." He answered.

"Okay, thank you." Ryan said.

"Please, found her Wolfe." Dave pleaded.

"We will do it, Dave. Don't worry." He said hanging up "All four first victims had a volunteer job as well?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" Annabella said.

"Try searching between the volunteers or people who are poor in there." He said.

"To reduce the list. Search someone who is redhead, caucasian, tall." Rayna said.

"Okay, wait a minute." Annabella said typing fastly like a mad woman. She quickly found three persons "Got three. Samuel Correa, Philip Raydor and Alex Brown." She showed the record of each person.

"Samuel Correa, 40 years, lost his house, money and only wife 5 years ago; he never had a job. Alex Brown, 30 years, he never got a place to stay, was in jail for 15 years and he lives on the street. Philip Raydor, 33 years, his mother was a waitress, his older sister worked on volunteering but was requested to leave after she was found consuming compulsively diazepan; Philip wished to be an actor or artist but could never accomplish the wish." Ryan read fastly.

"How does Philip's mother and sister look like?" Janice asked.

"Mother: blonde, green eyes, latin woman. Sister: caucasian, red haired, brown eyes." Annabella replied.

"He searches women with a mix of her mother and sister." Rayna said.

"And dumping them on the cinema shows that he wants attention from the people. And he is getting it." Jim announced.

"What does chains and drugging them means?" Karl asked.

"Control. He threats them like puppets. He is the Puppeteer of his own theater." Ryan said.

"Ella, the address of his house." Gary requested.

"Sending right now." Annabella affirmed.

 **= UnSub's house =**

"PHILIP RAYDOR, FBI!" The agents announced as soon as they arrived and got in each side of the door. There was no answer so an officer broke the door letting the other officers to enter. Each room were cleared until the reached the basement door, quickly the broke the door and went downstairs, finding the UnSub with Alyssa Benton holding a knife on her neck.

"Drop the knife, Philip." Gary ordered.

"No way, she will make me famous." Philip said.

"Drop the knife, now. This doesn't have to end like this." Gabriel said.

"You don't understand, they had to make me a master. Everyone will know me, I will be famous." Philip said smiling like an insane man.

"You are famous already, Philip." Rayna said "Everyone knows about you, but you have to show your face to them to aclam you." She added.

"What do you mean?" Philip asked.

"They have to see you. The media. You cannot be famous if you don't drop the knife and do an appearance in TV." Rayna said in the most convincing tone. The UnSub looked at her for a moment, he didn't moved an inch. He dropped the knife and let go of Alyssa after a minute. Gary went to him and cuffed his hands, he left with him while Rayna ran to Alyssa's side.

"Don't worry, it is going to be fine. Let's go." Rayna said hugging her and helping her to stand up "Your cousin would like to see you." She added.

"Dave?" Alyssa asked shyly and crying.

"Yes. He is in Miami but he would like to see you at least through video call." Rayna said while walking with her outside the basement, Alyssa nodded. Janice grabbed her phone and dialed Ryan's number.

"Hey Ry, we got her. Tell Mr. Benton that he can breathe in peace. We will contact him." She said and turned serious when she received a response "Okay, if he wants now, then okay." She answered "Okay, bye." She hung up.

 **= Through video call on the Conference Room on BAU division, Miami, Florida =**

Dave arrived in a flash to the building and was sent to the Conference Room with Ryan. Actually, Dave was accompanied by Horatio.

They entered the room, seeing Annabella already talking through videocall on the big screen with Alyssa and Erin.

"Ally!" Dave exclaimed.

"Dave! I wish I could hug you right now." Alyssa said smiling, still with dry tears.

"I am glad that you are okay. I really freaked out when Ryan told me." He said.

"Then I should thanks him as well for helping to find me." She said smiling "Thank you."

"No problem, ma'am." Ryan said firmly.

"I will visit you tomorrow, I will travel with them back to Miami." Alyssa said to her cousin.

"Sounds good." Dave said still half worried "Can't wait to see you here." He added.

"Me neither. See you soon." She said waving.

"See ya." Dave waved back and the call ended "Thanks Ryan." He said and hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome, Dave." Ryan replied patting his back. They distangled each other and waving, Dave left, leaving for a moment Horatio with Ryan.

"Good job, Mr. Wolfe." Horatio said smiling and Ryan smiled back, then Horatio left.

"Awkward." Annabella whispered on Ryan's ear.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

 **= Eight months later = (End of training)**

A room full of people was watching expectantly the front part where three FBI agents were naming the new FBI agents. On the first line, the new BAU division were there except for Ryan, which was on the front waiting for receiving his badge and identification as a FBI agent.

The agents who were talking were Special Supervisor Agent Ariel Wilson, Special Supervisor Agent Lucia Monroe and Special Supervisor Agent Aaron Hotchner.

"The new FBI agent and also now a Behavioral Profiler: Special Agent Ryan Andrew Wolfe." Hotch announced while Ryan walked to stand in the middle of the scenario. SSA Lucia took a step closer and gave him his new badge, then stepped back giving a chance to SSA Hotch to give him the FBI ID card. Everyone clapped, Ryan's new team were happily sitting next to Walter and Ryan's old team was a little like 6 lines away from the front but they clapped as well. Ryan smiled proudly _*Finally, somewhere where I do belong.*_ he thought sighing happily.

The End… (Or is it?)

 **A/N:** I will submit one last chapter but is mostly related of Walter meeting Ryan's new team and a little surprise on the end of the chapter.

And I hope you liked it, maybe I will do a sequel but I am not sure :) I still need someone who could help me in grammar/spelling. READ AND REVIEW please :P


	9. Approbation from Walter

**A/N:**

Of course I HAD to write this! Walter meets the new co-workers of Ryan. This is the last chapter from this fanfic. I may do or not a fanfic sequel where we continue to see Ryan working in the BAU division in Miami.

 **= Annabella's house =**

Ryan was cooking the last parts of his food. Annabella and Janice were like crazies running in and out of the house and to the patio.

The house was a two floor building, with a balcony on the second floor. Her patio was really big, enough to make a huge barbacue, a table was set on the middle, with 10 chairs around it. Annabella was setting wine for some people, juice for the designed drivers and the plates: five in one side, five on another.

"Calm down Ella and Janice, you will drop something." Ryan yelled when he saw both women running like mad women from the kitchen to the patio and vice versa.

"We know it. But we are going to meet your best friend." Janice said running again, Ryan laughed at them and took out from the oven his recently cooked food. The bell rang and he went quickly to answer, opening it, he saw Walter, Erin, Gabriel and Jim there.

"Finally, Janice and Ella are like crazies going from one side to another." He said letting them inside, behind them there were Gary, Rayna and Karl.

"Hey girls, calm down." Erin laughed at Janice and Ella's faces when they froze.

"Hi." Walter waved. Both women waved and ran again to the kitchen.

"Well, the redhead is Annabella, the dark haired is Janice." Ryan told Walter when he approached him.

"And they are Jim, Gabriel, Gary, Karl and Rayna." Erin signalled each other. Walter waved at them and they waved back.

Janice and Annabella crossed running to the patio with the last items.

"Let's go outside, while I bring the 'Chipa Guasu'." Ryan said walking to the kitchen. They went outside and Walter was amused by the decorations, plants and organization.

"Cool, isn't it?" Erin said, to which Walter nodded "Let's sit." They all went to their places and they sat like this: Left side - Erin, Walter, Ryan, Jim, Rayna. Right side - Gary, Janice, Gabriel, Annabella and Karl.

Ryan got out and brang with him the food that he cooked "Here is a paraguayan food made by an american. Enjoy." Ryan announced while sitting on his place. Everyone took a portion and began eating.

"Is delicious, you really made this?" Walter asked.

"Yes my friend. And Janice made the barbacue." He said.

"Aham, you cook really good, Ryan." Rayna said savouring the food, causing Ryan to blush.

"Thank you." Ryan smiled. Janice finished her plate and stood up, quickly walking to the grill. She placed the meat on a tray and taking it to the table.

"Here is the barbacue, courtesy from mua." Janice announced.

"Thank you!" Gabriel clapped his hands. Janice went back to her place.

"Mmm, Walter. You really did took care of Ryan?" Karl asked.

"Of course." Walter said proudly.

"He saved me from the F2 Tornado." Ryan commented.

"Oh my, you are my new friend." Annabella exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ryan was Dorothy while Walter was Toto." Erin joked, winning a playful glare from Ryan.

"That joke was only for Walter." Ryan joked, everyone laughed.

"You are really amazing people." Walter commented "I am glad that my best friend is with you." He said.

"Aww, why, thank you." Rayna said.

"We got your approvation?" Jim asked smiling, although Ryan smacked him playfully.

"Yeah, you got it." Walter chuckled, and soon all of them starting laughing for no reason.

 **= Meanwhile, in a large distance and view from an apartment in 5th floor =**

A figure was watching the reunion with a half glare and half sternly look. The figure raised an eyebrow at Jim's hug with Ryan. Someone else was behind the unknown person, this one had something on his hand but was unable to know what is.

The person watching the reunion had binoculars, they took it off and the person had one brown eye and the other green.

"You had enough watching?" The person behind them asked.

"Not yet." The other one answered walking inside the apartment and leaving the binoculars on a table "But the ex CSI will not know what hit him. When the chance appears, we will act." He said sitting in a sofa and smirking evilly.

The End.

 **A/N:** Yes this is the last chapter and I left you with a cliffhanger. And I am proud of it xD

I am planning on doing another fanfic where I write Ryan's work with his new team, but that's up to you if you would like it :) Love you all and VK Paraguay is out!


	10. HELP

**Hello! I wanna ask for help with this fanfic.**

 **You know I said I may do a sequel, but firstly I truly need a beta reader or at least someone who speaks english and can tell me whenever I am writing correct or not in english.**

 **I asked someone on deviantART, and recently then I noticed that probably this fanfic 'Team Switch' is the only one who was good enough (at least for the people that read it)**

 **I would like if someone can PM me or contact me on LiveJournal and/or Archive Of Our Own.**

 **The sequel started but is going from bad to worse and I would like help.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
